Book it RGB
by Campi
Summary: Janine finds a new library.


***Book it**

  
**  
** The morning warmth foretold a hot day. Janine stepped through the door of the Ghostbusters headquarters and rubbed some sweat from her forehead. Everything was quiet - surely the guys were still asleep. Maybe they had been out on a mission in the middle of the night.   
......The book she had brought smelled old and dusty. No one seemed to have read it in a very long time, and still the librarian had said she really should borrow it. Janine opened the book and was met by letters made by an old fashioned printer. Every letter had sunk into the paper and the color was reddish brown.   
......"No," she muttered to herself. "I don't understand."   
......"What is it you don't understand?" Egon's bass voice was heard from behind the filing cabinet, and he showed up with a notepad in his hand.   
......"Just this book," said Janine. "It seems to be in a foreign language."   
......"Foreign language," Egon echoed and picked it up. "Yes, Latin. Don't you speak Latin?"   
......"No, I don't," said Janine with a sigh. "We receptionists don't usually have to learn languages that no sane people use when they want to talk to each other."   
......"The Malleus Maleficarum," mumbled Egon thoughtfully and gave the book back to Janine. "Why did you get it?"   
......"I was recommended to read it. I'll take it back and ask to get some readable book instead."   
......"Did you buy it?" Egon asked.   
......"No, borrowed it," Janine answered. "A small independent library a few blocks from here that I spotted yesterday. Look, what a pretty library card!"   
......She opened her purse, took out her wallet and pulled out a card from it. With neat and precise style it had been printed with what seemed to be the same kind of old fashioned printer as the book had been printed. Esmeralda's Books it said at the top of the card, beneath Janine's name in maroon ink and at the very bottom she had written her signature in red ink.   
......"Yes, quite original," said Egon and nodded. "Did they have any more books of this kind?"   
......"Oh yes," said Janine. "Lots."   
......"Would you mind if I gave you a list with titles for you to look for?" Egon asked.   
......"Okay," said Janine. "I'll do it for you. I'll go back there tonight."   
......"Good. Thank you," said Egon.   
  
* * *  
  
Small brass bells chinked when Janine stepped into the library. No one seemed to have dusted, even as it was really necessary. Two white cats looked at her with alert yellow eyes and huddled even more.   
......"Miss Melnitz!" enthused the little short woman she knew by the name Esmeralda. "Have you already finished the book? What did you think about it?"   
......"I don't speak Latin," said Janine and put the book on the counter. "Besides, I have a list here with books I'd like to borrow."   
......"Oh, let me see," said Esmeralda with her thick British accent and joyfully studied the dozen titles. "These are rare books. Are you sure you didn't look closer at the Malleus Maleficarum? If you try, maybe you'd fancy it.   
......"As I said, I don't speak Latin."   
......"Well," Esmeralda stressed it and opened the book, pointed with a reservoir pen and handed it to Janine. "Read out loud for me."   
......"I wish I could," said Janine.   
......She let her eyes sweep over the lines and almost got a shock when she realized that she actually understood. It was still Latin, but she comprehended every old fashioned sentence.   
......"I can read it!" she said in surprise.   
......"Of course," said a pleased Esmeralda. "Sometimes things aren't as hard as they seem."   
......"But why?" asked Janine. "This can't be!"   
......"Come here," said Esmeralda and walked into a small dark room behind the counter. "I've got something for you."   
......"More books?" asked Janine.   
......"Here," said Esmeralda and handed her a big gray cat. "His name's Figgins."   
......"A cat? I don't want a cat! I can't take care of him. I'm almost never at home, I work all day."   
......"I'm sure he'll be fine. It's just for a week. I have no one else to ask with this short notice."   
......"I'm gonna baby-sit a cat?" wondered Janine. "Are you serious?"   
......"He likes you," beamed Esmeralda as the cat purred and rubbed its head against Janine's chest. "I'll be leaving and I can't take all cats with me. Actually, I'm in a bit of a hurry already. I knew you'd come back tonight and take care of Figgins for me."   
......"So you're some kind of oracle," Janine joked. "Okay, but just for a few days. What does he eat?"   
......"Cat food from cans, and the small nibbles. Here, take this money and buy him food. You're a dear. Now I'll look for the books for you. Can you wait a second?"   
......"Yes, of course," agreed Janine and put the cat on the floor. Promptly the cat continued to purr and rub its side against her leg. "I hope it won't be a problem to find them."   
......A few minutes later, the plump woman had found eight of the titles and seemed very proud to write Janine's name and the date when they should be returned on the first page of the book.   
......"Hope you'll find them interesting," said Esmeralda and pushed the pile of books towards Janine on the counter. "I knew it was meant for you to stop by, when I saw you yesterday."   
......"Well, yes," said Janine in confusion and tried to return the reservoir pen to the woman.   
......"No, no, keep it," said Esmeralda and waved her hands in front of her. "It's a gift to dear customers. I see you have taste in books," she explained and nodded in the direction of the books.   
......"Thanks," said Janine and put the nice-looking reservoir pen in her purse. "Now, what do I do with the cat? Can I have a cat cage?"   
......"Here," said Esmeralda after having bent down behind the counter and found a leash. "Figgins is such a nice cat, he'll follow along like a well mannered dog."   
......Janine attached the leash to the collar and was given the eight books in a brown bag with handles, made of fabric. On the outside, the name of the library and the street was sawn upon the side.   
......"Thank you, and goodbye," said Janine. "I hope you'll have a nice journey."   
......"I surely will," nodded Esmeralda with a smile. "Hope to see you soon, dear!"   
......"Well, I have to return Figgins, won't I," said Janine. "See you."   
......The little brass bells chinked again as she close the door behind her. She looked in the direction of the subway and thought of how Figgins really wouldn't like to go down the subway, no matter how well mannered he was. Instead, she walked back to the Ghostbusters headquarters.   
......Winston and Peter were standing next to Ecto-1, discussing something about Peter not shifting the tires like he'd promised to. They silenced when they saw Janine with the bag and the cat.   
......"These are for you, Egon," she said and gave Egon the bag. "And this is Figgins."   
......"You got yourself a big cat? Feeling lonely?" Winston asked.   
......"No, I'm babysitting him," said Janine. "Actually, you are. I can't leave him in my apartment. Surely it won't be a problem to keep him here for a week? Guys?"   
......"We already got a pet ghost," said Winston with a smile and looked at Egon. "Whaddaya say, big guy? Can we keep a cat here?"   
......"Why not," agreed Egon and patted Figgins after having taken the books out of the bag and put them on Janine's desk.. "As long as he doesn't enter the lab. That could be dangerous."   
......"It's Esmeralda's cat," explained Janine. "The library woman."   
......"You seem to be good friends already," said Egon and looked at the books in amazement. "I can't believe she actually had these books! They are rare."   
......"So she said," agreed Janine and nodded.   
......"Can I write down a few more titles for you to look for when you return these?" asked Egon.   
......"Sure," Janine answered. "I have a pen right here. Isn't it pretty? It's a gift from Esmeralda."   
......Egon had already grabbed a pen from Janine's desk and was writing a list of books with a pleased expression on his face. Janine looked at Esmeralda's pen and weighed it in her hand.   
......"I'll be reading these tonight," said Egon and patted the pile of books on her desk with his left hand, still writing with the other hand.   
......"I wish you could take me to the movies tonight," Janine said before she knew that thought had turned into spoken words.   
......"If you want to, I will," said Egon and looked at her with an odd glance.   
......"You will?" asked Janine and looked at Winston in surprise.   
......"Yes," said Winston. "I would take you, too."   
......"I can't go with both of you!" laughed Janine. "I know you like movies, Winston, but I asked Egon first. Is it a scientific movie you wanna see tonight, Egon?"   
......"Anything you like," answered Egon and put down the pen.   
......That was odd. He must be in a good mood because of the books, Janine thought.   
......"Or dinner?" she asked and could barely look at Egon anymore, as she thought she was on thin ice.   
......"What would you like to eat?" asked Egon and didn't even fold his arms in a self-protective gesture.   
......"Come on, Egon, what's the matter," asked Janine and smiled shyly.   
......"The matter? Nothing," said Egon. "I just want to do what you want."   
......"Then kiss me," smiled Janine and put her arms out as a joke.   
......She froze when he walked the four steps toward her, put his arms around her and kissed her.   
......"Egon!" she gasped when his warm lips had left hers. "Are you crazy? What did you do that for?"   
......He said nothing, but looked at her and was still standing too close for being Egon.   
......"Winston, could you excuse us?" Janine asked him and put her arms around Egon's waist. "We're busy."   
......She leaned towards him and put her lips against his. He didn't seem to follow and she whispered that she wished he'd do it again, and more than that. He kissed her back, put his hands under her blouse and whispered that he loved her.   
......Janine could barely stand up. It was too strange to comprehend. From somewhere across the room she heard Peter approach them, stop dead and probably stare.   
......"Doctor Venkman?" she interrupted the kissing and asked in a sharp tone. "We're actually busy here."   
......"Janine, you're back? What are you doing?" he gasped. "Egon!"   
......"Yes, Peter?" Egon asked.   
......"You're making out with Janine!"   
......"Affirmative," responded Egon.   
......"You're all crazy," said Peter and walked up the stairs, stopping shortly only to see how the two continued to kiss.   
......"They're gone," breathed Janine and zipped his coveralls open. "I don't believe this."   
......Before she knew it, they were on the floor between her desk and the filing cabinet. Figgins jumped up on the desk and groomed himself a bit before tucking his feet under his body and seemed to fall asleep.   
......"Egon, don't stop," she gasped softly and felt how he lowered himself over her, his hair tickling her forehead. "Take off your glasses."   
......He did so and she took off hers. When he kissed her again, she dropped the pen she'd been holding. Egon opened his eyes up wide and seemed to realize what he was doing.   
......Something unarticulated came from his throat and he couldn't get up on his feet fast enough. Janine, with her blouse open and nearsighted, reached up her arms against him and begged him to stay.   
......"No," he mumbled and turned red in the face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Please, forgive."   
......She picked up her glasses and her pencil, calling out to him that he forgot his red-rimmed glasses next to her. He stopped a few steps from the stairs, having zipped up his coveralls, and looked at her.   
......"Come and get your glasses," she begged him and almost started to cry. "Can't you at least do that?"   
......She didn't believe her eyes when he turned around, came back and leaned down to take his glasses from her outstretched hand. She closed her blouse with her other hand and felt hot tears trickle down her cheeks.   
......"Why are you like that, Egon?" she sobbed. "Why did you stop?"   
......"Because I couldn't do it," he answered and looked at her in a mystified way.   
......"Please," she begged and wiped away tears with the back of her hand before she reached out that hand for him. "Come back. Didn't you like it?"   
......He sat down next to her and she looked at him. He was behaving very peculiar and she took his hand, caressing it.   
......"If you can't do it, then go," she said.   
......Without a word, he stood up and left.   
......Figgins miaoed after him and then stared at Janine. She was still crying and buttoned up her blouse. It was too confusing and she didn't want to take him out anymore.   
......"I don't know why he's doing that," she said to Figgins. "It was as if he looked at my face and was disgusted. I wish I was pretty, Figgins. I wish I was drop dead gorgeous and maybe he'd like me. Maybe he doesn't like my voice. I wish I sounded like some singer. Maybe it's the glasses... I wish I didn't need them."   
......Figgins put his head to the side and she smiled at him, taking off the strap and putting it on the counter. Careful tip-toe steps were heard from the top of the stairs and she sighed.   
......"Go ahead, you can come down."   
......She lost control of her voice, coughed a bit and wished she'd look like she hadn't cried.   
......"Hi," said Peter and had some silly smile on his face. "Can I take you out?"   
......"I already got two suggestions tonight," said Janine and smiled at him.   
......"I'm sure you did, but three's the magic number," Peter pushed it. "Dinner? Right now? I know you'd like it."   
......"Okay," she heard herself say. "I sure need some company."   
......She put the pencil on the counter and took her purse. Peter seemed head over heels about taking her out and she was happy that he was so nice, seeming to understand that she needed some comfort.   
......"We busted some ghosts today," he said and ran a hand through his hair. "They were mean ones, and there were six of them. I caught five. One grabbed me by the neck and threw me away like I was a bag of trash. I caught it in my proton beam just when I hit the floor!"   
......Janine looked at Peter and saw him describe how the bust probably didn't go. He put a lot of effort in making himself look like the hero, and Janine had to giggle.   
......"So what do you like? Mexican for a hot lady like you? Indian? Thai?"   
......"Peter," she smiled and grabbed his arm friendly-wise. "You're so funny. Thanks for taking me out."   
......Peter almost blushed and straightened his back. He mumbled something and looked at a restaurant further down the street.   
......"This one looks nice," he suggested and accompanied her into it.   
......"This looks very romantic," she said and giggled again. "You sure know where to take the ladies. An Italian restaurant."   
......"Ladies? What ladies?" asked Peter with a large smile and let the waiter escort them to a table.   
......She studied the menu and noticed how Peter pretended not to look at her. He put down the folder and stretched an arm across the table, taking her by the hand.   
......"I'm sure you had a rough day. We'll have a great time. Just relax."   
......"Thanks," said Janine and made him let go of her hand.   
......"You're so pretty," sighed Peter and appeared to lose himself in her eyes.   
......"Peter," she said and studied him. "I wish some more men would say that."   
......"They don't?" he asked and looked surprised.   
......"Could you excuse me for a minute?" she begged and stood up. "I'm just going to the ladies room."   
......"Of course," he genteelly agreed and made a sweeping gesture with his hand.   
......Janine went to the bathroom and turned on the faucet. Cold water splashed out and she caught some in her hands, rubbing it in her face. Her eyes still hurt from having cried and she looked up and into the mirror. First, she got thoughtful about not wearing her glasses, but not having noticed because the world seemed perfectly clear. Then she backed because there was an unfamiliar face in the mirror. The stranger stared at her with big green fawn-like gaze and her juicy lips had parted in surprise.   
......"That's not me," she whispered to herself. "That's not me."   
  
  
**to be continued** **   
**

Written October 21, 2003   
By Campi of PKE Online: home.tiscali.se/spengler


End file.
